The present disclosure generally relates to gypsum panels and methods of manufacturing gypsum panels, and particularly relates to gypsum panels in which the impact of salt within the gypsum material has been mitigated.
Panels having a core of set gypsum have long been used as structural elements in the fabrication of buildings. Such panels, also commonly known as “wallboard,” “drywall,” or “plasterboard,” are typically used to form the partitions or walls of rooms, elevator shafts, stairwells, ceilings and the like and represent a less costly and more expeditious alternative to conventional plaster walls.
In its most common form, gypsum wallboard is produced by sandwiching a solid gypsum core made from an aqueous slurry of calcined gypsum, usually a slurry of calcium sulfate hemihydrate, between two sheets of a facing material, typically heavy papers or fibrous mats, such as fiberglass. Gypsum wallboard is manufactured continuously at a high speed by continuously depositing the aqueous slurry of calcined gypsum and other ingredients onto one of the two facing sheets and then bringing the second facing sheet into contact with the free surface of the gypsum slurry to form a sandwich-like structure.
The calcined gypsum slurry deposited between the two facing sheets sets (i.e., the calcined gypsum reacts with water from the aqueous slurry) to form a rigid board-like structure. The so-formed board then is cut into panels of a desired length (for example, eight to sixteen feet). If the so-formed board contains excess water (water is necessary not only for hydrating the calcined gypsum but also to ensure sufficient fluidity of the gypsum slurry during preparation of the board), the board may then pass through a drying kiln in which excess water is removed and the gypsum wallboard is brought to a final hydrated, but dry state. After the core has been set and is fully dried, the sandwich becomes a rigid, fire-resistant building material.
However, it would be desirable to produce gypsum panels having improved strength and/or an improved bond between the gypsum core and the panel facer material.